Sick Addiction
by KatrynH
Summary: LxLight with some rape and torture. If you don't like Yaoi then don't read.
1. The Plan

L stood outside in the pouring rain wondering what he should do about the Kira case, he had no way to prove that Light was Kira and it was frustrating him. He had already let Light leave against his better judgment since he had no evidence to prove Light was Kira, he only had his gut feeling which was normally always right. He _knew_ that there must be a way to get light to confess to being Kira, there just had to be a way, but how? How could he make Light confess to him? His thoughts were interrupted when Matsuda came outside of the headquarters to see if L was alright.

"Are you alright Ryuuzaki? You do realize it's freezing and raining out here right?"

L knew Matsuda was just trying to be polite and concerned for L, but did he think that L was stupid? Of course he knew it was raining and cold out here.

"I know Matsuda. I thank you for your concern and I will be inside in a moment."

With that Matsuda returned inside and L was once again left alone with his thoughts. He sighed, he had to think of a plan and soon. Kira could be getting ready to kill again at any moment, thankfully though, Light still didn't have L's full name and thus he could not kill L. He walked back inside of headquarters ignoring the weird looks from the people that worked for him and sat in his usual position in

front of his laptop with his thumb between his lips in thought. He pulled his knees closer to his chest thinking of possible way to get Light to confess but still none of the plans seemed like they would be good enough.

"Watari, would you grab me some cake please"

It was more of a command than a suggestion but Watari was used to it and did as he was told. L went right back to his thoughts about Light, how could no one see that he was Kira? How could they believe his lies? He was suddenly upset at the fact they had made him let Light leave. He is _L_ the world's greatest detective and still they believed Light over him? How could they not see Light like he could? He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Watari sat down a piece of strawberry cheesecake in front of him and walked away. He picked up the fork that had been set down beside the cake and jabbed it rather harshly into the soft cake before eating it. He sighed loudly earning looks from the other detectives that he ignored. He couldn't let Light effect him like this. It was driving him insane and he knew that he had to find a way to keep calm. He took a few deep breaths and it was working on calming his nerves until he heard the painful screeching voice of one Misa Amane getting closer and closer and also louder and louder.

"Light! Where are you? Misa-Misa is here!"

L had to mentally restrain himself from getting up and slapping duct tape over the girls mouth to get her to shut up. She came into the room and walked over to L with a glare.

"Where is _my_ Light? I know you have him here somewhere you pervert!"

"Why hello Miss Amane I am afraid that Light is-"

He was about to tell Misa that Light was released but she obviously thought that he was going to say she couldn't see him and was cut off. She placed her hands on her hips with her glare still in place.

"I wanted to invite Light to my party and you're going to ruin it by keeping him here! Light needs a night out Ryuuzaki and more importantly a night out with ME! I am his girlfriend after all!"

"You're having a party Misa-san?"

An idea was now forming inside of his mind at the thought of Misa having a party, he could defiantly use this to his advantage. I small smile formed on his lips that shocked Misa a bit never having seen L smile in the slightest.

"y-yes?"

"Is there going to be alcohol there?"

"Yes, why does it matter Ryuuzaki? It's not like you're invited pervert!"

"Oh well that's too bad I thought we could be friends, since I did do something out of concern for you.."

"What have you done for me Ryuuzaki?"

"Well I was concerned that you never get any time with Light and that it was straining yours and Lights relationship so I let him go."

"Really? Oh Ryuuzaki! Thank you so much! You're invited to my party as a friend!"

"I have one request though"

"Anything Ryuuzaki!"

"Let's not tell Light I'm going to be there, okay?"

"Okay! It will be a surprise!"

L smiled as Misa pranced happily out of the headquarters, he had a plan now that seemed fool proof even if there was a 40% chance that the plan would fail. What person could lie while under the influence of alcohol? He hoped the Light was one of those people who would tell anyone or anything the truth when drunk. He had to get ready for tomorrow night as Misa told him before she left that this was to be a formal party. It would be a little out of his comfort zone to dress in anything else then his usual baggy clothing, let alone going to a place full of people he wouldn't know. He had asked Watari to pick him up something formal for Misa's party, Watari was confused but he didn't ask why L was going or why Misa had invited him and just did as he was told. Later that day Watari found L in his room and handed him a bag which L assumed was the formal clothing for the party. He didn't look at it but simply placed it on the bed assuming it would fit him fine and look decent since Watari did all of his shopping and must know his clothing sizes. The rest of the night was unusual for L since all of his thoughts were of Light and they weren't the usual thoughts he had of Light. He found himself wondering what Light would look like all dressed up and the thought was bothering him. Why was he thinking about what Light would look like? Well the answer was obvious since Light always looked quite attractive in his everyday attire. He now became confused at that thought. When had he started thinking of Light as attractive? _"I must be tired"_ that was the only explanation he could think of for finding Light attractive but at the same time he was worrying about how he would look tomorrow night in front of Light. Why did it matter? Why should he care what Light thinks? Light could be possibly be Kira, no Light is Kira and that meant that he shouldn't care about Light in any way, shape, or form... right? His heart was trying to tell him otherwise it seemed. He pushed back his feelings and locked them away for as long as possible but the thoughts of Light seemed to plague his mind. He sighed.

"It seems that I may have an attraction to Light.."

He didn't mean to say it out loud, but it was more of a realization and it wasn't like anyone was around to hear him. He placed his thumb between his lips in thought about how to get rid of these feelings since they'd do nothing but get in the way. He yawed loudly and decided it would be good to get at least an hour's rest before tomorrow since all these new thoughts were making him exhausted. He laid down on his bed and shut his eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

~Party Night~

L was in a panic. He was nervous and didn't know how this night was going to go but only hoped it would go according to plan. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that he looked rather odd in the formal clothing. He wore a black buttoned up dress shirt along with form fitting dress pants that he didn't find comfortable at all but he had to do this. His hair was as messy as always and all the black on him seemed to make himself look paler, he sighed it was only for a few hours and he could live through it. He was an hour late for the party but he had planned it that way since he didn't want to arrive before Light would. He walked into the party and looked around and instantly he was visibly nervous, there were so many people here that he was starting to think that he would never find Light.

Light was not enjoying this party, it was alright thanks to the help of booze but with every girl (and a few guys) hitting on him he wasn't happy. He didn't know where Misa was even and normally she would be hanging off him literally. He sighed and downed another glass of punch assuming it was mixed with vodka, he knew he was drunk but he also knew that he would not hook up with anyone here. No one was worthy of him here and he wasn't sure why he showed up in the first place, he just had a feeling he should so he did. He looked around the crowded room and his eyes soon landed on a nervous L standing at the door way looking around. He couldn't help but smirk and chuckle a bit. Why was L here? He noticed that L looked quite good all dressed up and the thought didn't bother him at all, he quite liked the thought. He started to walk towards L through the crowd not caring if the detective would see him or not. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw Misa run up and hug L and then pull him away and into the crowd where Light could no longer see him. He clenched his teeth together and was now angry at Misa. How could she just drag L away like that? Light ran a hand through his hair to calm himself and walked back to the punch and poured himself another glass and waited for L to return to his site again. Misa would eventually bring L this way since she brought all her late guests over to the punch so they could catch up to the rest of the partiers. One thought kept running through his head over and over again, where had she taken L? He didn't think she even like him and it didn't make sense in his mind. It was about an hour and three glasses of punch later that Light finally saw L again when Misa brought right to him. Light smiled brightly and both Misa and L blushed but only L knew that the smile was actually for him.

"Light! Look who Misa-Misa invited!"

Misa was smiling brightly at Light and Light continued to stare at L not even caring how uncomfortable the detective was looking.

"Hello Ryuuzaki, It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Light.."

L didn't know that it would be this hard to confront Light even when he could tell Light was obviously drunk. He just didn't expect Light to look so handsome in the white dress shirt and black dress pants, nor did he expect Light to smile and stare at him the way he was and he didn't know how to even describe the look Light was giving him. It made shivers run all over his body.


	2. Confuison

L didn't know what to do he was frozen in place under the gaze from and he could tell Light was amused by this. He looked away and Light's smile only grew. Light knew that he was having some sort of effect on L but he just wasn't sure what kind of an effect.

"Are you alright Ryuuzaki?"

L looked back at Light and tried to keep his voice calm and unaffected so that Light wouldn't know what he was doing to him when in reality he didn't really know himself. The feelings were strange to him and he had never felt shy before this moment. The chances of his plan failing was now at 75%.

"I-I am Fine Light-kun, why do you ask?"

Light chuckled at the stutter from L, he was enjoying this far too much but he didn't care he had never seen L like this and it was very amusing.

"Well it just seems like you're nervous or that something is on your mind"

"I assure you Light-kun that I am fine"

"Well in that case, would you like some punch?"

L didn't know whether to say yes or no at this point, he knew there was a very good chance that the punch was spiked but it almost seemed like a good idea he knew a lot of people were calmer when drunk. On the other hand though when he thought about it he had never drank alcohol before and it could affect him far differently. He was about to say no when Light was holding out a glass in front of him full of the punch. He didn't know why he did it but he took the cup from Light and hesitantly brought it to his lips to take a sip while Light watched him the whole time. He took a sip and could taste no alcohol and assumed that it meant that there was none since every time he heard someone talk about drinking they talked about how they could taste a lot of the alcohol in it.

"Thank you Light-kun"

"No problem Ryuuzaki"

Light proceeded to get L more punch every time he saw that L had finished one. He smirked he knew the detective had never been drunk before and that L probably didn't know that what he was drinking had alcohol in it. He chuckled a little wondering what a drunk L would be like. After effectively getting L to consume four glasses of punch he could tell the L was now quite drunk and could barely keep himself standing.

"Are you alright Ryuuzaki?"

"I-I feel weird.."

"Maybe we should go sit down somewhere then"

"ye-yes that would be a g-good idea Light-kun"

Light grabbed L's hand and lead him over to one of the tables Misa had set up and sat L down. He smiled when he saw L looking at his hand in Lights with a light blush across his face. He sat down right next to L and let go of his hand but L's blush remained in place, Light couldn't help but find this adorable.

"You're quite cute when you blush Ryuuzaki"

"Wh-what?"

L's blush deepened and he didn't know what was happening, his head was spinning and nothing seemed to make sense. He just stared wide eyed at Light who was still smiling at him with that intoxicating smile that seemed to make him speechless right now. How could he let this happen? Why wasn't he asking Light if he was Kira? Why did he come here in the first place?

"You seem panicked Ryuuzaki; would you like to go somewhere more private?"

L didn't understand what this meant. Somewhere more private? Away from the others? That didn't seem like a bad idea, maybe then he could be able to ask Light all the questions he wanted to. He just looked at Light and nodded a silent yes before having Light grab his hand and being led upstairs. No one seemed to notice that they were going to leave to a more private area, to be alone and L didn't know if that was good or bad. He followed Light into what seemed to be a bedroom but whose was it? He was pulled down to sit next to Light on the bed and he felt more nervous than he did downstairs.

"Do you feel better now Ryuuzaki?"

"N-Not really..."

"And why is that? I thought you'd feel better being away from all those people?"

"I d-do but I-I don't"

"Why is that?"

"I I I'm alone with you"

"In a bedroom"

"y-yes"

"Why does that make you nervous?"

"I don't kn-know.."

L didn't know what was happening and he was starting to panic at the final realization that he was alone with his Kira suspect. His eyes scanned the room looking for an exit but everything seemed to be blurry and out of focus. He looked at Light with big pleading eyes to be set free but apparently Light took his panicked expression for something else. He didn't know what to do as Light's face was now just inches from his own. He could feel Light's hot breath on his face which made his heart start racing. This was all wrong, he should have never came here. He felt Light's lips on his own and completely froze in place like a statue. He felt Light pull away but he didn't move an inch until he heard Light laugh and it caused him to flinch. His thoughts were racing a mile per minute at what just happened to him, he just didn't understand what just happened. Why had Light kissed him? Was Light just toying with him? His thoughts were interrupted when Light started to speak.

"Was that your first kiss Ryuuzaki?"

L's eyes widened in realization. Light had stolen his first kiss! He began to panic and he touched his lips gently as if they would now break after what Light had done. He needed to leave, he needed to get away from this house, and most importantly, he needed to get away from Light. He began to stand up and move himself away from Light.

"I-I need to leave"

"How come Ryuuzaki?"

"I c-cant be here anymore"

Light smiled as L stumbled towards the door to get away from him. He smirked and stood up, there was no way he was letting L go that easy. When he saw L about to open the door he walked up behind the boy and pinned L between himself and the door.

"I'm not going to let you leave that quickly_ L_"

L shuddered at Light calling him by his detective name, he seemed to be in a losing battle right now when he knew that he should be winning. He got a sudden burst of courage and turned around even though he knew he was still trapped between the door and Light, however, he now regretted turning around since the look on Light's face said that Light was either going to eat him or melt him with his gaze.

"P-please move Light-kun"

"Actually L, I'm quite comfortable here"

Light took this opportunity to press his body completely against L's making L very scared he could tell. He leaned in and placed his lips once again onto L's soft ones, he liked that way he was having complete control over L. He bit down on L's bottom lip making the boy gasp and he took the chance to slip his tongue into L's hot mouth. He felt L tense at the intrusion but didn't try to pull away or fight against it, L was just letting it happen. Light was liking the sweet way L tasted, maybe L eating so much candy wasn't a bad thing as long as he was allowed to kiss L right after. He moved down and started kissing L's neck earning a slight moan from the boy. Light couldn't help but smile as he caused L to moan like that, he bit down hard on L's neck and he heard L gasp rather loudly. He moved away to look L in the eyes and saw that L was bright red with embarrassment.

"Are you alright L?"

He didn't answer Light, or rather, he couldn't answer Light. He was in complete shock and didn't know how to respond to the question. Was he alright? Well he wasn't injured or hurt in anyway but he didn't know if he was alright with the fact he had been liking what Light was doing to him. He was completely embarrassed with himself, how could he have let Light effect him like this? How could he have let Light drag him into a bedroom when everyone was downstairs? Nothing was making sense anymore. He looked at the floor trying to hide his face from the view of Light hoping that if he didn't look at Light the answers would become clear.

"L"

"Y-yes Light-kun?"

"Just call me Light, no need for formalities"

Light wasn't liking the fact that L wasn't looking at him so he gently grabbed L's chin and lifted to make L look at him. He didn't expect what happened next, as soon as he made L look at him and stared into those beautiful obsidian orbs that belonged to L he felt L's lips pressed against his own. He was shocked by L's actions but wasn't against it at all. He kissed L back passionately licking L's bottom lip asking for entrance which to his surprise was given to him. L was now willing kissing him and he was liking this a lot. He felt L's hands tangle themselves into his hair and he let out a slight moan he then started leading L towards the bed. He couldn't believe that L wasn't fighting back at all but he figured it most be the alcohol in the boys system. The back of L's legs hit the bed and so he quickly took the opportunity to straddle L. He smirked down at him feeling very powerful at the moment and looked at L's beautiful, innocent, flushed face. I thought hit him when he realized he didn't even know how old L was, he couldn't be any older then himself since he was twenty.

"How old are you L?"

"ni-nineteen, w-why?"

"I was just curious that's all"

He smiled down at L, he couldn't believe that the worlds greatest detective was only nineteen. He leaned down and pressed his lips rather harshly onto L's and earned a slight moan for the young detective. He was really starting to really enjoy this alone time with L and could get used to this. It was nothing like when they were chained together and always fighting; this was pleasurable and he knew even when he was chained to L that he had an attraction to the boy that he thought he would never admit. He moved down and started nibbling and sucking on L's neck earning him the pleasure of hearing L's delightful moaning. His hands moved under L's shirt and up the boys chest feeling L shiver at the touch, he knew L had never been kissed or touched like this and he was glad to be the one giving L such pleasure. He was about to tear open L's shirt when there was a knock on the door so he quickly got off the younger boy. The door opened and Misa walked in.

"Light! There you are!"

She looked at L laying on the bed with a flushed expression and turned an angry gaze to Light. Light stood there as if nothing was wrong.

"What is going on in here!"

"Nothing Misa, calm down. Ryuuzaki wasn't feeling to well so I brought him in here to try and get him to sleep for a little while"

"Oh, in that case. Lets go dance Light!"

She grabbed onto Lights arm and dragged him out of the room telling him how much she had missed him when she didn't know where he was. He was very angry on the inside that Misa had interrupted him when he was so close to making L his. He tried to get Misa to let him go back to L saying that he shouldn't be left alone when he's not feeling good but she insisted that he would be fine. L was still laying on the bed slightly dazed but very much confused on what had just happened. L was actually kind of happened that Misa had came in the room otherwise L didn't know what would have or could have happened.


	3. EMail

L was sitting on his bed in headquarters looking rather ashamed of himself while Watari lectured him on why alcohol was bad. He knew alcohol was bad he just hadn't realized that there was alcohol in the punch until it was to late, of course, he didn't tell Watari about what happened between himself and Light. He didn't think he needed to tell anyone because he wasn't going to let it happen again, ever. Light had manipulated him with booze and had him pinned onto a bed. He shivered at the thought that Light could have pretty well raped him. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy what Light was doing at the time but he figured the only reason he had let anything happen was because the alcohol had fogged up his thinking process and everything was all Lights fault.

"It won't happen again Watari, I'll be more careful next time"

"There will not be a next time L!"

"Yes, of course not"

"What could have possibly made you think that punch at a party was safe?"

"It was my first party Watari, I didn't know what was safe and what wasn't"

Watari sighed. L was like a son to him and to have to pick him up from a party only to find L drunk wasn't something he wanted to see. He knew L could be vulnerable at times and was just thankful that it seemed that no one had taken advantage of the poor boy.

"I am disappointed L, but I trust you when you say it will not happen again"

"It's not a feeling I wish to repeat Watari but thank you for your concern"

L watched as Watari walked out of the room and went to his computer as always. He was surprised to see he had an email and was even more surprised to open it and see it was from Light. He mentally slapped himself for ever giving Light his email so that they could work on the case together. He ignored the email and opened his msn to see if Watari or Matsuda were on their computers so he could ask one of them to bring him some cake but before he could check an IM popped up from Light and he knew that he could not keep ignoring Light.

LightYagami: Hello L, did you get my e-mail?

L: Yes I did.

LightYagami: Did you read it?

L: No I haven't

LightYagami: Are you going to?

L: I don't think I'm going to

LightYagami: I think you should.

L: Well since we are talking right now, why don't you just tell me what it says?

LightYagami: Well it was about last night.

L: An apology?

LightYagami: Why would I apologize? I did nothing wrong.

L: You didn't? I came to the conclusion that you did

LightYagaim: How did you come to that conclusion L?

L: Well lets see, YOU gave me alcohol when I didn't know that there was any in the punch YOU were giving me. YOU took me into an unknown bedroom. YOU kissed me.

LightYagami: I didn't know that you thought there was no alcohol in the punch, it was a party I assumed you would know that literally every beverage has alcohol in it at a party. I did kiss you first but I recall at one point you kissed me and I just simply kissed you back.

L: Yes but I cant be held accountable for my actions as I was under the influence of alcohol

LightYagami: So was I.

L: Then lets pretend this never happened and not talk about it ever.

LightYagami: I think it needs to be talked about L. We cant just pretend nothing happened because obviously something did happen.

L: I didn't want it to happen, it was never part of the plan of showing up to that stupid party. You stole my first kiss! You who I believe to be Kira!

LightYagami: I AM NOT KIRA L! IT'S BEEN PROVEN!

L: You may have convinced everyone else but I see through your lies.

LightYagami: THERE ARE NO LIES! I've told you the truth from the beginning!

L: That could not be true because every time you said that you were not Kira was a lie

LightYagami: Why can you not just accept the fact that I am not Kira and never was?

L: Because you are Kira.

LightYagami: Whatever L. One day you will come to realize you have be after the wrong person all this time.

L: I am 77% sure that you are Kira

LightYagami: Well then you are 77% wrong and I still think we need to talk about last night.

L: I'd rather forget about last night Light-kun as I said before

LightYagami: Well then we will talk about it tomorrow in person.

L: No we will not.

LightYagami: We will whether you want to or not. We can meet at the cake shop if you like.

L: I wont be meeting you to talk about this Light-kun. End of discussion.

LightYagami: If your not there tomorrow at 1pm then I will come over to headquarters and talk to Watari about it.

L just stared at the computer in shock. Was he serious? Watari would freak out and kill both L and Light and he couldn't let that happen there were a lot of cases that still needed to be worked on and Light still had to be proven as Kira. He sighed.

L: Fine I will be there.

LightYagami: Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye L.

Light logged off and L was rather pissed off that Light would use Watari to his advantage just to get L to talk to him in person about the party. L logged off completely forgetting his reasoning for going on his msn anyway. He decided it would just be better to clear his mind by working on some cases.


	4. The Meeting

L walked down the street in his usual attire with his hands in his pockets. He didn't want to go and met Light at the cake shop and talk about something that seemed embarrassing and pointless. He walked into the cake shop and sighed not noticing that someone was watching him with a sadistic smile on their face. L sat down it was weird but he was so nervous that he didn't even feel like eating a piece of cake at the moment until on of the counter girls set a piece down in front of him saying that it was from one of the other costumers and walking away. L was really confused but wasn't one to waste a piece of cake he had about twenty minutes before Light would be arriving anyway. When he got about half way through the cake he started to feel drowsy, he got up and walked outside thinking that maybe he only needed a bit of fresh air. -Light new that he was late for meeting L, however, he wasn't that late which surprised him that he didn't see L here. The cake shop was empty except for the people who worked there, he walked up to the counter and as he did he noticed the cashier blush.

"Hello, can I help you sir?"

"Yes I'm looking for a friend of mine he would be hard for you not to remember."

"Well, what's he look like?"

"He has messy black hair that is a lot softer then it looks, obsidian eyes with bits of silver in them if you look really close, he wears baggy jeans as well as a baggy white long sleeved shirt"

"oh yeah! I saw him a man bought him a piece of cake then added some sort of sprinkles on it, so I served it to your friend"

"Then what happened?"

"Well your friend looked rather drowsy and walked out the door and the man that gave him the cake helped him into a car that pulled up put front"

Light left in a hurry to the investigation headquarters to ask Watari if L was there or if he had sent anyone with L to the cake shop. He hoped to god that L was safe and not in any sort of danger. He ran into the headquarters out of breath and desperately looking for any sign of Watari; when he spotted the man he ran over to him getting a weird look from Watari.

"Are you alright Light-san?"

"Is L here?"

"No I was under the impression he was to be with you.."

Realization soon hit Watari when he realized Light was now here looking for L, something had gone horribly wrong and now Watari was furious at Light. He glared hatred at Light for losing L when there were so many people out there who wanted him dead.

"What happened!"

Light flinched at the amount of anger that was in Watari's voice but explained everything that had happened at the party, why they were going to meet, and what the counter girl had told him when he arrived and asked her if she had seen L. Watari only seemed to look angrier and angrier as he kept on talking. When he was finally done he was almost scared at what Watari would do to him for getting L drunk, kissing L, taking L to a private bedroom, and getting L kidnapped. Everything was indeed his fault right now and he was feeling horribly depressed that L could be in all sorts of danger thanks to him. He needed to find L and tell him how sorry he was for everything and that he never meant for any of this to happen. He looked up at Watari with tears in his eyes and he noticed Watari's face soften.

"I'm sorry Watari! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"I know Light-san, we will find L"

"How do you know?"

"I installed tracking devices in L's clothing in case anything like this was to ever happen"

He smiled sadly but reassuringly at Light and put his hand on the boys shoulder now realizing that Light had feelings for L and not just in a friendship kind of way. He walked over to his computer and pulled up a screen labelled L that showed the whole city.

"see the red dot on the screen shows that is were L is. We just have to go there and get him"

Light was happy with this news, L was still in the city and the dot seemed to be in a steady place indicating that L was no longer in a vehicle or on the move. He smiled at Watari in with hope that they would get to L before anything bad could happen to him.

"Lets go get him Watari!"

"I'm sorry but its not that simple Light-san.."

L woke opened his eyes to an intensely bright light, he didn't know where he was or even how he got here. He tried to move but his arms and legs were being held in place by something. He started to panic and shut his eyes tightly hoping this was all a bad dream. He needed to know what had happened for him to end up in this strange place. He remembered being in the cake shop and waiting for Light to show up, he remembered eating a piece of cake that the was brought to him, he remembered feeling sleepy and walking outside. What had happened after that? Everything after he had stepped outside was blank. He didn't understand. He must be dreaming he told himself that over and over. He heard the sound of a door opening and then loudly shutting closed causing him to jump slightly.

"Hello Lawliet"

L knew that voice, the voice of a sadistic mad man who haunted his memory almost every day. He shivered as he felt a hand caress his face; he felt sick to his stomach having this man touch him. He felt like he was going to be sick but at that moment the hand went away.

"I said **hello** Lawliet"

"B-beyond"

"I love it when you say my name, my little Lawlipop"

L shivered again, goosebumps were now all over his skin making him feel even worse. He hated knowing that he was in the presence of Beyond, that Beyond had actually succeeded in kidnapping him. He could feel Beyond now playing with his hair, he didn't want this, he wanted to be anywhere but here. He would even rather be killed by Kira than be touched by Beyond.

"Open your eyes Lawliet"

He felt disgusted by the purr that came from Beyond. He didn't want to open his eyes until Beyond was gone and he was back at headquarters.

"Open your eyes _now_ Lawliet"

L let out a yelp when Beyond pull harshly on his hair and he did as Beyond told him to. He looked up seeing Beyond's red eyes staring right back at him and he didn't need to see the mans mouth to know he was smiling. Tears started to fill his eyes, he had never been this scared before. He just wanted to be with Light no matter what it took at this moment. He knew that Light would never do this to him and he was wrong for saying that everything that happened at the party was Lights fault. He felt Beyond's lips press harshly against his and the tears could no longer be held in his eyes, for the first time in a long time L cried.


	5. Mine

"What do you mean it's not that simple?"

Light was furious. He didn't want to just sit around and wait to go save L, he wanted to have L back right now. He glared at Watari only to have the older man glare back.

"Light-san, we can't go alone and just take L back. There could be more than one person holding L captive."

"I don't care Watari! L could be in horrible danger all thanks to me and you just expect me to sit here!"

"No I don't expect you to do anything but listen to reason."

Light growled and clenched his hands into tight fists that turned his knuckles white. How could Watari not want to go right now and save L? He needed to have L here, he needed to apologize to L for everything that happened, he needed to hold L in his arms.

"Can't you just get a team together so we can go now?"

"If only I could Light-san, but unfortunately they are impossible to get a hold of now that they doubt L"

"What do you mean they doubt L?"

"They started doubting L's abilities after he was wrong about you being Kira. Especially your father"

Light tried to drown out all the anger he was feeling and concentrate on saving L. If no one was going to help him then he would go alone.

"Watari can you send me the map to where L is to my phone?"

"I could, why?"

"Because if no one is going to help me save L, I'm going alone"

"I can't allow that Light-san, you could be killed going alone."

"I don't care Watari I just need the map"

Realizing now that he would have to steal the map to L seems how Watari would not budge. He just needed Watari to leave the computer for just a second so he could plug the USB cord in. He smiled on the inside knowing that carrying that USB cord around would come in handy. He looked up at Watari with sad eyes.

"Watari will you get me a piece of cake please?"

He could tell Watari was surprised by his question. His plan was working he knew he could get Watari out of the room for a minute.

"Why Light-san? You never eat sweets"

"I just want something around that reminds me of L"

"Alright, I'll be right back"

Light smiled when Watari's back was turned. He took the UBS out of his pocket and plugged one end into the computer and the other into his phone.

Watari felt bad for Light, he could the tell that the boy had deep feelings for L and just wanted him back but it was unsafe to go after L just yet when they didn't even know who had L in the first place. He grabbed a piece of cake from the fridge and headed back to the investigation room.

"Light-san I.."

Light was no where to be seen and he dropped the cake to the floor with a crash when he looked at the screen of his computer. **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE**.

"oh shit."

He pulled out his phone and called Lights father immediately.

"Hello Chief Soichiro.. It's about your son."

"What happened Watari?"

could only look at Beyond in horror as he saw the knife in the mans hands. The smile that was on Beyond's face only made him even more scared. He felt beyond life his shirt and he closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to know what Beyond was planning on doing with that knife.

"Open your eyes Lawli"

He hated the sound of the purr that came from the mans lips, however, he knew if he didn't listen what every Beyond was planning would become even worse. He slowly opened his eyes to meet Beyond's once again. Those disgusting red eyes that looked at him as if he was going to be dinner.

"Good my pet, I like it better when you obey"

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

He saw Beyond smirk and then looked at the knife, Beyond looked back at L innocently as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean my little Lawlipop?"

"Are you going t-to kill me?"

Beyond's laughter echoed in the room making L even more uncomfortable then he thought possible.

"Of course I'm not going to kill you Lawli, I'm just going to mark you as mine"

L was about to ask what that meant when he felt the knife sink deep into the skin above his hip. He let out a scream, the pain was to much, he never felt anything like this before. Tears poured down his face as Beyond continued to cut into the skin obviously taking his time. L wished that it could all be over but in the few minutes that Beyond was cutting into his skin it felt like hours. He couldn't stop screaming and trying to get away but the metal bands around his wrists and ankles wouldn't allow him freedom.

"P-PLEASE STOP!"

L screamed and then as he asked it stopped. He was surprised that Beyond had listened to him, but when he looked down at Beyond he saw that Beyond was licking the blood off the knife. L couldn't stop himself from looking down to see the damage that Beyond had done to him. He gasped in shock and horror at the elegant BB that was now carved into his skin.

"Now everyone will know you're _mine_"


	6. I'll Obey

"I don't want to be yours!"

L was shocked at his sudden out burst of courage and immediately regretted it when looking at the anger on Beyond's face. He felt Beyond's fist collide with his face and he let out a yelp, he knew it was coming but that didn't prepare him for the pain.

"You are _mine _Lawliet! You belong to _me_!"

L just looked at Beyond like a scared child and whimpered silently. When Beyond reached towards his face he tensed waiting to be hit again but only to have Beyond caress his cheek lovingly.

"You see Lawli, when you obey me I will be kind."

L looked into Beyond's eyes and saw only honesty at the moment, although, he didn't want to obey this med man. He thought about the pros and cons of obeying Beyond. He came up with a lot more cons than pros, actually his only pro was not being hurt which indeed seemed like a very good pro but not when he would have to do _anything_ that Beyond would ask him.

"I-I can't obey someone like y-you"

Beyond was furious, how could his little Lawlipop disobey him so soon? He growled out loud. He would make Lawliet obey him no matter what it would take. He would make Lawliet fear and love him. Lawliet belonged to him and no one else, no one would get Lawliet but him. He leaned in close to L's ear and whispered.

"You _will _be mine, and you _will_ obey me"

* * *

The map was confusing Light to no end. He thought that place L was, well was closer but the dot seemed so far away. _Why did I decide to walk? _he mentally slapped himself he could afford a cab to drive him around town all night and day if he needed to but he wanted to rough it out and be a hero and have a story to tell L and make the younger fall madly in love with him. Now though it seemed like the worst idea ever. He needed a way to get to L faster and make sure he was alright and not hurt in anyway. He continued running down the street and although he knew he was going to regret the decision that he was about to make. He grabbed the bike he saw leaning against the side of a coffee shop and hoped on it, he'd go back to the shop after he saved L and return the bike. He just knew that running wasn't going to get him to L fast enough and he hoped the owner of the bike would understand. _I'm coming L, don't worry. _

He biked four three hours before finally arriving to where the map said L was, he took a deep breath. This was a stupid decision he knew, but this was for L, this was to prove to L that he wanted L in his life. He took a deep breath and opened the door silently, he peaked inside and didn't see anyone so he stepped inside and closed the door silently behind himself. As he ventured farther into the house he heard muffled sobs and his heart sank, he hoped to god that it wasn't L crying. He leaned his ear up to the door closest to him which confirmed that the sobs were coming from this room. He opened the door quietly to see L bound by his wrists and ankles to a metal table. The room was really bright but he looked around the room to see if anyone else was in there. He closed the door behind him silently he was sure who ever had made L cry like this was still in this house somewhere. He walked over to L and ran his hand through the boys hair and noticed that the tears now started flowing faster and he stiffened up like a statue.

"L?"

* * *

He snapped his eyes open to see Light standing above him looking very worried. He couldn't believe that Light was actually here. He soon realized how bad things would get if Beyond found Light here touching his hair.

"Light! Leave _now!"_

"I came all this way to get you L and I'm not leaving until we're both out of here and safe"

"PLEASE!"

He began begging Light to leave and he could tell Light was shocked about this. He didn't care that he was begging at this moment. He needed Light to leave and be safe, far away from here. He heard the door open and he knew it was to late. Light had been caught here. He didn't know what was going to happen now that there was something Beyond could use against him if he figured out his feelings for Light. He heard Beyond growl and that's when he realized that Beyond must have seen Lights hand touching his hair.

* * *

Light was roughly shoved across the room and he fell to the ground hard. He groaned and was about to get up when he was kicked hard in the side. He shut his eyes tightly in pain and hoped this wasn't what was happening to L.

"What are you doing near _my_ Lawlipop!"

"Your what?"

"You touched his hair! No one touches him but me!"

"You don't own L!"

Another kick landed in his side and he let out a yelp but he couldn't believe this guy was saying that L was his. Light was furious but knew from his position on the ground he couldn't do much. He could see Beyond was about to kick him again and he tensed preparing himself for the blow, until he heard L's panicked voice.

"P-please stop Beyond!"

* * *

Beyond turned his head slightly to look at L and then glared his bright red eyes at Light and growled. Why should he not murder this man for touching what belonged to him. I thought hit him, L had just practically begged him to stop. He smirked and looked at L, his Lawli had feeling for this man.

"And why should I do that Lawli? He _touched_ you"

L couldn't believe what he was going to actually say but it was the only thing he could think of that would insure Lights safety.

"I-if you let Light go.. I-I'll.."

"You'll what Lawlipop?"

Beyond's eyes sparkled with excitement knowing exactly what his Lawli was about to say.

"I-I'll.. Obey you e-every word.."

Light couldn't believe what he had heard L say and understood what it exactly meant. This Beyond guy was obsessed with L and that L was doing this to save his life.

"L, please don't do this!"

Beyond turned his gaze back to the man known as Light that was still on the floor with a smirk.

"I'm so glad we met Light, you gave me _exactly _what I wanted but it's time for you to leave me and Lawli alone."

The last thing Light saw was Beyond's red eyes getting closer and then blackness.


	7. Punished

L watched as Beyond carried Light out of the room. He hoped Beyond would keep his promise and let Light go free. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when he saw Beyond re-enter the room, he tensed and closed his eyes tightly as Beyond approached. After a few minutes with nothing bad happening he opened his eyes to see Beyond just standing there smirking at him.

"W-what?"

"You can now sit up if you wish."

L didn't want to get his hopes up just in case this was a tricked but was pleasantly surprised to find that his wrists and ankles were no longer bound. He couldn't help but smile a little even with Beyond in the room.

"Just remember your promise Lawli"

He ran his fingers gently through L's hair, he loved that Lawliet was now his and only his. Of course he knew there would be a point where his little Lawlipop would disobey him and that he would have to be punished for it, but for now he wasn't going to push to hard on the young boy. He laughed inside knowing that he would actually in fact force himself on Lawliet as soon as possible. He just wanted to wait for the perfect moment.

"I'll remember"

He felt so ashamed of having to do whatever Beyond wanted to but it was to keep Light safe and that was all that mattered. He stood up and was instantly grabbed by the wrists by Beyond and forced into a kiss. He struggled to get away but that only made Beyond tighten his grip. Beyond looked him in the eyes with a glare and he knew why.

"I know.."

Once again Beyond's lips were pressed hard against his own and he had no choice but to kiss back no matter how much it disgusted him. He felt Beyond lick the bottom of his lip asking for entrance which he pretended to not feel until Beyond bit down harshly on his bottom lip and drew blood. He let out a whimper as Beyond's tongue explored his mouth. This felt nothing like the kiss he had shared with Light, with Light its felt good and pleasurable but with Beyond it was wrong and disgusting but he had no choice but to let Beyond do as he pleased.

Beyond couldn't be more turned on right now, his Lawli was kissing him back and it didn't matter if it was forced. Beyond had always wanted him in every way and now he could have him. He picked up L and threw the boy over his shoulder and left the room to take Lawliet to his bedroom. He threw L down onto the bed and straddled him, he could see the fear in his obsessions eyes and it made this even more enjoyable for him. L didn't want this to happen, he knew what Beyond wanted but he didn't want to give it to him. His shirt was ripped off suddenly and it shocked him. He saw Beyond staring at the mark he had left on his skin as if he was in love with it. He yelled in pain when Beyond pressed down hard on the still quite fresh marking and making it bleed again, that mark would become a scar and if got out of this alive then he would have to live with it for the rest of his life. He couldn't help but love the sound of L's scream, he started nibbling and sucking on the nape of L'sneck. He decided that he wanted to hear a sound from his soon to be lover so he bit down hard on 's neck making the younger gasp.

"I want you to moan Lawli"

L shivered as Beyond purred out his name. He didn't want this to happen but chances were that Light was somewhere alive and still in the house to be used as black mail against him. Beyond wouldn't just let Light leave alive, he would be stupid to do that. He had to do as he was ordered and as Beyond continued to nibble and suck on his neck he let out a fake moan. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he wasn't there but instead he started to picture Light doing all these things to him. Beyond loved the sounds of L's moaning and as he continued to kiss L on the lips and neck the moans seemed more and more real as if they weren't forced at all. He ground his hips against L's and was surprised to find L was hard as well. He moaned as he drubbed both of their clothed erections together and successfully making L moan louder. He started kissing L's neck again and caressing his body with his hands.

"Light.."

Beyond now became furious as he heard L moan Light's name out loud instead of his. L was _his_. He should not be thinking of anyone else but _him_. He bit hard on L's neck piercing the skin and making L's eyes snap open and him to scream loudly.

"Light can't have you L! No one deserves you but _me_! I will make you love _me_!"

L had never been more scared, Beyond had ripped the rest of his clothes off and had pinned both his hands above his head.

"Don't close your eyes for even one moment, you're going to watch what _I _do to you!"

He wanted so badly to close his eyes but knew he wasn't allowed he was in enough trouble for moaning Light's name out loud without meaning to. He watched at Beyond stripped all his clothes off with his one free hand and then positioned himself at L's entrance. The didn't want this and he began to panic and tried to break free of Beyond's hold. He began to cry, the tears poured down his face and he knew that this only made Beyond want him more.

"P-please don't"

"But Lawlipop I'm going to claim you for myself"

"I-I don't want this!"

"You don't have a choice"

L cried out in pain as Beyond forced himself roughly inside him. The pain was unbearable and he drug his hands into the sheets. He felt Beyond continue to thrust in and out of him fast and hard, every time Beyond moved the pain never got any better. The pain seemed to get worse and worse, it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside.

"**STOP**!"

His scream only seemed to get a satisfied laugh from Beyond who didn't slow down one bit. He could feel how hard Beyond was inside him, he could feel everything except pleasure. All he could think about was the immense pain and how disgusting this was. He just wanted this to be over, he wanted to run away, he wanted to find Light.

"Please stop! It hurts so bad!"

He couldn't help but beg Beyond at this point. He could feel a wetness and knew he was bleeding, he could smell the blood.

"Beyond! Please!"

He wanted to throw up, he wanted to run far, far away. He could _feel _Beyond's cock pulsing and his seeds spilling inside him. This was even worse than the pain. He closed his eyes tightly not even caring if Beyond would get mad. He felt so dirty, and he knew that this feeling wasn't going to wash away in a simple shower. He looked down at L satisfied. He would make it better and more pleasurable next time, however, L needed to be punished for moaning another mans name. He pulled out of L and was satisfied in seeing L's ass covered in sweat, blood, and his seamen mixed together. He kissed L hard and then left the room locking L inside so the boy couldn't escape.


	8. Comunication Attempt

Light awoke locked in a dark room. The only thing he could see was a bedroom through a window which didn't make sense. He didn't understand why there was a window to a bedroom, weren't windows supposed to bring in light from the outside? Beyond really was a crazy guy. He rubbed his head and groaned, he felt like a train had run over his head. He had never had a headache this bad before but that was possibly because no one had knocked him out before now.

He was very confused why Beyond had locked him in a room with a window to a bedroom though. Was it to tease him by making Light realize he had no bed to sleep on? Well then that was just stupid. The only thing Light cared about was L and he wanted to see L right away and get out of here. To his surprise however he watched in horror as Beyond carried L in over his shoulder and then pinned the younger boy to the bed. He could see how scared L was and knew now why Beyond had put the window there. He figured that the window only looked like a mirror to L so he tried bagging on it to get L's attention but it was no use.

He didn't want to watch what was about to happen to L and even if he looked away of closed his eyes he would _hear _what was happening. He heard L's fake moans when Beyond commanded him to make noise and it was making him sick. He couldn't believe how far this man would go to keep L, when in reality L belonged to him not thought became even more clear when to his surprise and brief second of joy L had moaned his name out loud, not Beyond's. He didn't like the look of anger on Beyond's face nor did he like the fact that Beyond now became very aggressive to L. He wanted to cry as he heard L begging Beyond to stop, he didn't look but he could tell by L's pained screams that Beyond wasn't being gentle what so ever. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore when he heard the bedroom door shut and L's sobs, he wished so much that he could have stopped Beyond or even if he could go in there now and try and comfort L.

"I'm so sorry L..."

Just then the door opened and Beyond walked in looking quite satisfied with a smirk on his face. Beyond chuckled and he couldn't help but become furious and want so badly to make the man suffer.

"Did you enjoy the show Light?"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Light charged the man but only to be punched in the stomach and topple over. How was Beyond so fast? He didn't understand how Beyond seemed unstoppable. He glared up at the red eyed man.

"Either way you deserved that Light"

"WHAT DID _I_ DO?"

"You made _my _Lawli have feelings for you that should be _mine_"

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RAPPED HIM!"

"Yes but the only reason I rapped him was because he needed to be punished for saying _your name_!"

He could defiantly notice the disgusted way Beyond had said '_your name_' but he didn't care. L would never love Beyond especially after what had just happened to poor L.

"Why are you in here anyway? Don't you want me to _die _in here?"

"As much as I'd love for you to die watching me make love to Lawli over and over and over again, I _have _to keep you alive. For now."

"How sweet of you"

He rolled his eyes. Beyond was an idiot even if he was capable of kidnapping the worlds greatest detective. The only reason he captured L was he used L's greatest weakness.. Sweets. It was almost retarded how much that boy loved his sweets and he knew that it would get L into one day he just didn't think in this kind of trouble.

"So then why are you in here Beyond, you never answered my question."

"I came here to tell you that when Lawlipop gives up and will do _anything _I say, He will be the one to kill you"

He watched as Beyond left in a fit of laughter and locked him back in the room. He doubted that he could ever get L to kill him but seems how there could be a chance, he had to get him and L out of this place and away from Beyond as soon as possible. He just needed a way to let L know he was in the room next to him, he needed a way to communicate through this room to L's. He looked around, there had to be something useful in this room somewhere, but as he looked around his hopes of finding anything at all went out the window until he spotted something in the corner. He walked over to it to find a pen and some paper, he thought that it was rather odd but he assumed that Beyond was hoping that he would go crazy and start talking and writing weird things to himself.

Everything was looking up so far, all he had to do now was figure out a way to get letters to L. He looked around once more hoping that maybe he missed something, something important. He was about to give up so he laid down on the floor and looked at the ceiling and that's when he saw the vent. The room maybe sound proof but there was a good chance that the vent was why he could hear everything in L's room but not have L hear him. It didn't make much sense but it was his only chance. He quickly wrote a letter and shoved it as far as he could into the vent and hoped to god that L would find it.

L was smart but he was also broken right now and in desperate need of repair which he would give L as soon as he possibly could and L wouldn't be able to deny the feeling he had for him after all this. _If_ they got out this then L and him could be together and happy finally without having to hide anything from anyone. They wouldn't have to care what other people thought about them and most importantly, L would have to admit that he wasn't Kira. This was all giving him then hope he needed, he laid down and drifted off to sleep on the hard concrete floor.


	9. New Plan

L couldn't stop crying, his face was buried into the pillow so he could drown out his sobbing. He had just been rapped by Beyond and it had been more horribly painful than he could ever comprehend. He couldn't believe something could hurt that much, it had felt he was being torn apart slowly. He just laid curled up in a ball on the bed with his face still in the pillow, for hours he just laid like that hoping that some sort of miracle would happen and he'd be free of this hell hole. At about 3am he got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, he wished he could just sleep this nightmare away but he was an insomniac, and this was real not a nightmare.

He locked the bathroom door behind him and locked it hoping that if Beyond came looking for it he would hurt himself trying to get in here, that way he would be feeling some pain as well. He sighed and sank against the sink cupboard. He stared at the ceiling and counted the tiles while looking for a possible exit. His eyes opened widely in excitement when seeing the vent, it didn't look very big but it wasn't like he was fat. There was a slim chance that he would be able to fit through the vent but he was willing to take the chance and find out. He stood up on the sink counter and quietly opened the vent only to have a letter drop out onto the floor. Out of curiosity he closed the vent, got off the counter and picked up the folded letter. He was surprised to find that it was from Light.

_Dear L_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Beyond for what he did to you...  
I saw and heard the whole thing even though I didn't want to.  
.Beyond has me locked in the room next to you and the mirror in your room is a window to me.  
I will find a way to get out of here, I promise you that!  
Beyond has told me that he doesn't plan to kill me anytime he said he will have you kill me at some point.  
I'm so sorry L. I will make it up to you. _

_Sincerely, Light._

He couldn't believe what he had just read, Light was still here when Beyond had promised to let him go. He couldn't help but just stare at the wall for a few minutes knowing that Light was just on the other side of it. He needed something, anything to write with. He started digging through the cupboards frantically but as quietly as possible to find a pen, pencil, eye liner, lipstick, anything that he could reply to Light with.

He finally found the top half of a pencil and smiled, it would be better then nothing. He flipped the paper over to that he could just write on the back of Lights letter and hoped that Light wouldn't just think that he didn't reply. He took a deep breath and wrote back to Light, he couldn't help but smile a little. Beyond probably thought this would never happen and that he would never find out that Light was still here.

He folded the letter up differently and placed it back in the vent, he would check tomorrow night to see if Light would reply or not. At least he knew that Light was safe and not dead, he couldn't tell if he was injured or not though which made him a little sad at the thought. The most important thing know was making a plan so that he and Light could escape from Beyond's capture. There was only one thing that he could think of to do that would get them even close to freedom, and that was to gain Beyond's trust. He would have to do things he didn't want to but it seemed like the only way, he hoped that Light would read the letter before he had to see anything.. Disturbing.

He unlocked the bathroom door and went back to the bed with a sigh, he was going to regret what he was going to do for the rest of his life and he knew it. There just didn't seem like any other choice. Beyond was stronger than he was but Beyond defiantly wasn't smarter. He curled himself up under the blankets for comfort and warmth, when he saw Beyond next he would have to become the worlds greatest actor, he would have to become someone else for the time being, he would have to become completely different and _social_.

He would have to talk more than ever before and be sweet and loving as disgusting as it would be, especially when in involved being all those things to Beyond. He wanted to throw up just thinking about it but he needed to keep himself together, he needed to do this for himself but also more importantly, he needed to do this for Light. He needed to keep Light safe because he knew if Beyond found out that he knew that Light was still here, Beyond would most likely torture or kill Light, maybe even both. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on sleeping, he wanted to not have to think anymore at the moment. He just wanted to be at peace with himself and everything right now.

He wanted to forget what had happened to him and what he was going to do later to earn Beyond's trust. Thoughts of Light kept coming to mind, why had he been so rude to Light after the man had kissed him? He still needed to apologize to Light for that but he couldn't figure out why he had been so upset about it. He thought about it for a while and came to the conclusion that he didn't want his first kiss to be when he was intoxicated, he didn't know if the kiss was real. He couldn't really remember all that well how the kiss was, he just knew that he enjoyed it at the time and that he wanted to remember the kiss.

His sigh seemed to echo through the room and he opened his eyes to see a pair of red ones staring back at him. He wanted to scream out of shock and horror that Beyond had snuck so quietly into the room without him knowing. He noticed Beyond smiled at him and he forced himself to smile back earning a shocked look from the man. He cursed on the inside knowing that his plan would have to take effect now since Beyond had decided that now was a good time to show up.


	10. Rescued

L had to put his plan into action _now _or else things would seem suspicious later. He smiled at Beyond as sweetly as he could and mentally laughed when he realized Beyond was blushing slightly.

"Why this change Lawlipop? Though I can't say I disprove"

"I realized that only _you_, could possibly give me the love I _need_"

He was disgusted by the fake purr he had to put into the words but he had to this, however, it seemed Beyond was falling for it by the lustful look in his eyes.

"I knew you'd realize that sooner or later."

He forced himself to not cringe when Beyond caressed his chin and then pressed those cold lips onto his own. He kissed back pretending that Beyond was Light but being careful not to say Light's name out loud this time. He broke the kiss and looked down shyly.

"Oh Beyond, your lips are so soft against my own"

"mm, My little Lawlipop you're so sweet"

"Only for you _Beyond_"

Light woke up hoping that L had gotten his letter, however, he couldn't help but hear L and Beyond's conversation and it upset him deeply. He couldn't believe that L would give in to Beyond so quickly. Did that mean that L would in fact be the one to kill him? He hoped not. He felt tears fall from his eyes. L couldn't have gotten the letter than but he needed to check just in case. He went to the vent and opened it, he reached in as far as he could and could just reach the letter. He pulled it out and noticed it was folded differently than before, this gave him a bit of hope back. He unfolded it and looked at the back to see L had indeed found it and wrote back. That didn't make sense however since L was talking sweetly with Beyond of all people. He wanted to rip the letter apart out of anger and betrayal but if it contained why L was acting this way he had to read it.

_Dear Light_

_I am furious that Beyond didn't keep his promise to me but I'm not surprised.  
I didn't expect him too.  
It seems we are both in a predicament and need to escape.  
I have a plan and you may not like it or want to hear it but here it is.  
I'm going to get Beyond to trust me. Which of course means that I will have to pretend to "love" him.  
It's shameful and disgusting but it is the only way I fear.  
If it is as you say that he wants me to kill you maybe if he trusts me enough he will leave me alone with you.  
Then we can escape together._

_ Sincerely L._

Everything made sense now. L wasn't betraying him and he did indeed have a good plan. The only problem was _how _they would escape together after they were alone and L was supposed to kill him. Hopefully L had an idea for that as well otherwise there would be a flaw in the plan that could possibly go horribly wrong.

"Be careful L.."

* * *

Beyond pushed him down flat onto the bed and he began to panic, though, he did not show it. He looked up at Beyond lustfully and could see the lust on Beyond's face as the man then pressed his lips hard against his own. He pretended to moan but as Beyond started to undress him he gave Beyond a soft push away from him.

"Not now Beyond, I want it to be special this time. I want to wait a bit, if that's okay"

He heard Beyond's groan and he looked up at Beyond with big pleading eyes and pouted slightly.

"Please?"

Beyond sighed, he didn't want to wait. He wanted to make sweet love to his Lawlipop right now without question, but it seemed that this new loving L wanted to wait and have it be more romantic.

"Alright, but I can't wait to long. I've waited for this moment for years."

"Thank you Beyond."

Beyond stood up and grabbed L by the had taking him out of the room with him. He saw no point in leaving L locked up when L loved him back now. The change was sudden yes, but after last night he could see why L would love him now. He was the only man that would ever love L truly and not even that stupid Light could love L as equally as he did.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen, you must be hungry Lawli"

"Yes, I kind of am"

"And I apologize for that but-"

"It's okay I forgive you love"

Beyond's heart soared at hearing this "_love_" the name echoed in his mind. L had called him love and he adored it. He sat down L in a chair and loving kissed him on the cheek. He went to the fridge and pulled out a piece of strawberry cheese cake, he placed it as well as a fork in front of L.

"Thank you love"

* * *

L grabbed the fork and bit into the cake not liking that Beyond was watching him with hungry eyes. He finished the cake quickly and didn't like the feeling that was coming now, he felt hot and a little sleepy. He looked at Beyond a little confused. Beyond picked him up as if he was a bride and looked lovingly at him. He continued to give Beyond a confused look.

"I said I couldn't wait long"

He got the picture, he didn't like it but he didn't let the panic show he just looked up at Beyond a little hurt.

"I know you wanted to wait but I can't, I need to make love to you now"

He was dropped onto the bed and he couldn't do anything but just lay there as Beyond started kissing and biting his neck. He took a deep breath and let out a fake moan, there was nothing else he could do. He heard a knocking and he knew that Beyond had heard it to but was ignoring it. The knocking continued and finally Beyond got up and left the room. He sighed out loud grateful that he wouldn't have to go through with sex with Beyond willingly.

"**POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**"

L was both surprised but mostly happy at hearing that, he couldn't believe that the police had found them. He started to cry and he cried even harder when he saw a panicked Watari run into the room.

"L!"

"Watari!"

He would ask Watari later how they found him, he still couldn't move because of the drug but that wasn't important right now.

Light's in the next room over!"

"I think Chief Soichiro is already with his son"

"Thank god"

He gave out a sigh of relief, if he had known that this was going to happen he wouldn't have had to be nice to Beyond nor would he have had to willingly kiss the man but he was happy to just be safe now.

"Get up L, we need to go"

"I-I can't move"

"What do you mean you can't move?"

"Beyond drugged me again.."

Watari was in a mental panic and he could tell but he just sighed happily, the tears were still falling down his face but he couldn't be more relieved to see the man he saw as a father in front of him.

"I will be fine Watari don't worry"

He was lifted of the bed and cradled in Watari's arms as if he were the most delicate thing. He wanted to see Light but he assumed he wasn't going to be able to today, Chief Soichiro would be to worried about his son and Watari would possibly take him the hospital to find out everything that happened. Watari knew well enough that he would try and avoid telling the man _everything _that happened. As he was carried out the door he saw Beyond in handcuffs and swearing at the top of his lungs.

He couldn't help but smile a little, Beyond would probably be put to death for everything he did and L would be the one to see that it went through. He hated that man so much for not only hurting and rapping him but for also hurting Light. He let himself drift comfortably into a sleep in Watari's arms, he hadn't slept in such a long time and he needed the sleep right now, his body was aching and now it felt like air.


	11. Awake

He woke up in a dimly lit room, the only sound he could hear was the beeping sound of what he assumed was his heart monitor. He sighed and hoped he hadn't been asleep for too long but only assumed it had been a few hours. He realized he was in a hospital obviously because Watari would have wanted to know what had happened to him, though, all he wanted to do was see Light and apologize. He wondered why there was no nurse or anyone around and almost as if she read his mind the nurse walked in looking down. He did not like the look of shock and happiness on her face before she ran out the door screaming for a doctor.

He didn't understand why she was shocked and happy that he was awake, it made no sense he was only out maybe three hours at the most nothing to worry about. The nurse came running back in the room and the doctor came in right after. He blinked at them in confusion since when the doctor saw him he had the same look on his face that the nurse did. The doctor walked over him and started checking all the monitors as if the doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing, he just raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong doctor?"

"Uhm, no not anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"You were in a coma Mr. Ryuuzaki"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had been in a come? For how long? He hoped not for too long, he needed to check on Light and see if he was alright as well. He was so confused, if Light loved him wouldn't he be here right now? Or did Light not care that he could possibly never wake up? So many thoughts were going through his mind but he figured it would be best to ask the question that had kept coming back to mind.

"How long?"

"How long what Mr. Ryuuzaki?"

"How long have a been in a coma?"

"Two months"

"**WHAT!**"

His yell echoed through the hospital, he just couldn't believe he'd been in a coma for that long. He wanted to cry but couldn't he was to shocked and horrified to cry. He figured Light have moved on by now, found someone else and forgot about him. He didn't expect someone as attractive as Light would wait for someone in a coma with the chance that the person could never wake up.

"We're quite surprised you're awake, We thought that you would never wake up"

"Can you call someone for me?"

"Do you mean that boy that comes to check on you everyday?"

"W-what?"

"The boy, Light, I think his name was. He comes to check on you night."

"Light does?"

"Yes"

"Everyday for two months?"

"Yes"

He smiled brightly, he couldn't believe that Light had been checking on him for the past two months. Light did care for him still! He still had a chance to apologize to Light and confess his feelings like he needed too.

"When will he be back?"

"He should be back tonight, that's usually when he comes to see if your awake."

"Thank you doctor"

* * *

Light sighed, his hands were in his pocket and he was still depressed. He knew why he was depressed.

"L.. Please wake up soon, you can't leave me.."

He looked up at the dark night sky and felt tears stinging his eyes, the doctors told him that there was no point in seeing L anymore, they told him that he would never wake up and that he'd been in a coma for far to long. He had to beg and plead them not to pull the plug and cut off everything that was keeping L alive. He needed L to be alive or he would kill himself. I life without L wasn't worth living in his eyes, he hadn't even got to apologize or confess all his feelings to the younger man. He wanted to be with L forever even if that meant in the after life. He would do anything it took to stay with L or keep him alive. His phone started to ring and he answered it not even looking at who was calling.

"LIGHT! I heard what happened and was so so sad! Are you alright!"

"Hello Misa..."

"You sound sad! Do you want Misa-Misa to come see you? You must miss me!"

"That's not why I am sad Misa"

"Why is Light sad? I'll come see you right now! Where are you?"

"I'm sad about Ryuuzaki"

"The pervert? Is he okay?"

"No he's not okay"

"Well serves him right! I heard he was holding your hand and kissed you forcibly at _my _party!"

Light stopped walking in his tracks at Misa's words. How could Misa say that about _his _L? Was she that stupid? He knew the answer to that question. She was a complete idiot! She had probably heard the truth at the party but switched it around to make it seem like it was L's fault.

"**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!**_**"**_

__"Light? Why are you mad?"

"You are the most idiotic person I have ever met! I don't love you and I never have! I didn't agree to being your boyfriend you just assumed! I am _gay _Misa and I love Ryuuzaki not you!"

"But Light I-"

"I said shut up! At the party _I _held Ryuuzaki's hand! _I _kissed him forcibly! Not the other way around! Don't you ever say anything bad about him! He is absolutely perfect!"

He could hear Misa begin to cry and plead for him to forgive her and take her back on the other end of the phone but he ignored her and hung up the phone. He wanted to see L and see if he was in any better condition or possibly awake. He would go see Watari after and tell the man how L's condition was, he knew that Watari saw L as a son and pretty much raised the boy. He could see that L being in a coma for so long was tearing the man apart, going to see the man was the least he could do.

He got to the hospital and walked sadly into the waiting room and sat down. He knew they would see him, know who he was, and then take him to L. A nurse ran by him yelling for a doctor in what looked like a happy panic, this confused him but then he saw a confused doctor and the nurse running back the way the nurse had originally come from. He shrugged it off and sighed, he really didn't know what to do. He figured if there was any knew news on L the doctors or someone would call him, yet here he was again like every day for the past two months.

The nurse came around the corner smiling brightly which only seemed to brighten when she saw him sitting in the waiting room. He gave her a confused look since normally when she saw him she would get depressed and sadly take him to L.

"I have a surprise to show you Light"

"Unless it has something to do with L being in a better condition I don't care."

"You just never know! I'll be right back with the doctor."

He was confused but didn't keep his hopes up, he wanted L to be awake and no longer in a coma. He saw the nurse come back and followed shortly by the doctor, they were both trying not to smile and he glared at them.

"What's going on?"

"Well Light, you will have to see for yourself."

The doctor nodded to someone he couldn't see, but when a figure came slowly and shyly from around the corner Light could not help the smile that came onto his face. L was standing in front of him looking shy with a blush on his face, L looked weak but he was awake and that was all that mattered.

"Light..."

Light saw the smile that was on L's face and it only made him smile brighter at the younger boy. He continued to stare at L and L continued to stare back. His smile started to fade however when he saw L started to cry and tears were falling down the young mans pale face. He knew he couldn't say L in front of the nurse and doctor so he used L's fake name.

"Ryuuzaki..."

It happened so fast that he almost didn't see what happened next, L had run into his arms and knocked them both to the floor. He wrapped his arms around L and just let L cry in his arms, he ran his hair comfortably trough L's hair.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry, you're awake now and I'm here for you."


	12. Light's House

Light called a cab and took L back to his house for the night knowing the boy wouldn't want to have to deal with Watari's questions right now. He would call Watari in the morning and tell him L had woken up from the coma and that L was safe with him. He paid the cab driver and took L inside the house quietly knowing his dad was asleep.

He lead L upstairs to his room and closed the door behind them quietly, he turned around to see L sitting on his bed but L was looking at the floor it seemed and he couldn't see L's face. He walked over and sat as close as he could to L without actually touching the boy even though he really wanted to.

"I'm sorry Light.."

This shocked him. Why was L apologizing? Shouldn't he be the one apologizing to L? He had forced a drunk L into kissing him and taking the boys first kiss. He started rubbing circles on L's back to comfort the boy. L was so fragile right now, he couldn't believe L was even talking at all really. L had been beaten, rapped, in a coma for two months, and yet, here he was apologizing for doing nothing wrong.

"There's no need to apologize L."

"Yes there is"

"What do you have to be sorry for L?"

"I got mad at you for no reason after you kissed me, I wouldn't even talk to you about it"

"L you had every reason to be mad! I stole your first kiss!"

He gripped L's shoulders and made L look at him but he immediately regretted it, L's big watery eyes were now looking up at him. He just wanted to do anything to make those beautiful eyes look happy instead of sad.

"I wanted you to take my first kiss, but I tried to deny it!"

"What?"

"I wanted to deny that fact I had feeling for you."

"But why?"

"Because I still believed you were Kira!"

"Do you still?"

He didn't want to know the answer. L had thought that he was Kira for so long and there was a chance that L could still believe he was. He looked into L's eyes to see no sign of anything but sorrow and complete sadness.

"No I don't believe you are Kira anymore. Kira would never try to save me... Which is another reason I need to apologize.."

"For what?"

"For getting you locked up and beaten by Beyond"

"That was my fault not yours, I was the one who chose to save you"

"Do you regret it?"

Light was taken back by the question, why would L ask such a thing? Of course he didn't regret it. He loved L. He just didn't understand how L couldn't see that. He saw that L was looking at the floor again waiting for the answer.

"I do not regret it at all, if I had to I would do it all over again"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Why?"

How could L suddenly ask him that? Of course he wanted to confess his feelings but now he had just been put on the spot. What if he had wanted it to be romantic when he told L? What if he had planned it all out? Well he hadn't planned it but he didn't expect to be put on the spot like this. L was staring at him without even blinking now with a look of curiosity. He sighed, now was better than never.

"You want to know why?"

"Yes. I do."

"It's because I love you L"

* * *

L was taken back by this, Light loved him. Light actually loved him. He had only hoped that Light loved him, he knew Light was attracted to him by the kiss but knowing that Light loved him made butterflies in his stomach. He could feel his face heating up and he couldn't stop the smile coming to his face when he looked at Light.

"I love you too Light"

Lights lips were instantly on his and he was about to kiss back when Light pulled away. He looked up at Light in confusion.

"Is something wrong Light?"

"I just think its to soon to be intimate after all you have been through"

He glared at Light. Was Light serious? After all he went through all he wanted was to be with Light, to be intimate with Light. He couldn't believe Light was pretty much saying no to him.

"What do you mean after all I've been through?"

"L, you went through so much! You were rapped for gods sake!"

"**LIGHT!**just stop! After all I went through the only thing I thought about was _you_! I want to be with _you_! We're both going to have to get over the fact that I was rapped!"

"But L!"

"Or is the fact I was rapped disturb you."

"No! It's not that! I just don't want you to regret anything we do.."

"Light. Do you want me to beg for your touch and attention? What more do I have to do to make you realize I want to be with you emotionally and _physically_!"

L couldn't believe this, he didn't want to beg Light but the man was just so stubborn. He would beg and plead and whine if he had to, he would make Light be intimate with him. He crawled onto Lights bed giving Light a great view of his ass. He turned around and put on his best pouty face and could see that Light was trying to restrain himself.

"Light... I need you... I've need you for so long"

* * *

He had to restrain himself from jumping on L right then and there. L was pretty much presenting himself on a silver platter to a hungry lion, he wanted to taste every part of the boy but he didn't think it would be right to after everything that had happened.

"L..."

His voice was strained and almost a growl he noticed. He wanted to kiss L all over, strip them both down into nothing, get between those gorgeous legs and.. He had to stop thinking about it. He had to clam himself but he was hard as soon as he saw L crawl onto the bed clearing displaying his ass for him to see.

"Light.. Please... I need you so bad"

The purr in L's voice broke all reasoning. He pretty well jumped on top of L and pinned the boy underneath him.

"I tried not to do this L.. But I can't stop myself.. I need you"

"I don't want you to stop"

He leaned down and immediately started kissing and nipping L's neck causing L to moan slightly. He loved the sound of L's moans, and the fact that it was him making L make those lovely noises. He sat up straddling L and started to pull of the younger's shirt when he noticed something horrible. He noticed L look away a little sadly.

"Just pretend it's not there Light"

"I just can't believe he did that to you.."

"I'm fine now.. Kiss me"

He did as he was told and leaned in and kissed L, he only parted their lips for a moment to take L's shirt off and then used his hands to feel the soft skin of L's chest making L moan again. He noticed L started to tug at his shirt and he decided to just relinquish them of all close right that moment. He got them both naked and couldn't help but look over that gorgeous body underneath him with a smirk, L was perfect, even with the mark Beyond had carved on him. L was staring up at his with his eyes clouded with lust, he loved the look of the powerful L underneath him wanting more. He kissed L fiercely and rocked his body against L's rubbing there erections together making them both moan.

"Light, I want you so bad, I need you right now"

He got the hit and got up making L slightly whimper sadly, he reached into the side table and pulled out the lube. He crawled back on top of his soon to be lover and applied the lube all over his erection before setting the lube off to the side.

"Are you sure you want this L?"

"Yes I'm sure, please Light, do it now"

He got shivers from having L beg him, he liked this bedroom side of L more than he thought possible. He kissed L and positioned himself at L's entrance before taking one long thrust and buried himself deep in L's warmth. It felt so good and from the sounds of L he was enjoying it as well. He thrust in and out of L slowly to make sure L was okay and comfortable and with each thrust he went harder and faster. He looked down at L and noticed the flushed face and parted moaning lips, he loved it, he wanted to see L like this all the time.

"mm, Light"

He bit his lip to stop him from cuming right then and there, he gripped L's erection and earned a gasp from the younger boy. He pumped L's erection in time with his thrust and noticed L grip the sheets roughly. He was going to cum soon and he wanted L to cum with him, he spend up his thrusting and the pumping of L's erection.

"Oh fuck, Light!"

That took him over the top, he felt L's cum hit his midsection and he came deep inside L. He collapsed onto L and rolled over to hold L in his arms.

"Marry me L"

He couldn't believe the words that just slipped out of his mouth, but he meant what he said. He would never find someone like L, he would never love anyone more than he loved L. He could see the shocked look on L's face and figured L would say no because it was a little soon to ask such a thing. He'd wait if L wanted too.

"Do you mean that Light?"

"Yes I do L."

"Than.. Yes. I'll marry you"

He was shocked but he had never been happier. He couldn't believe that L had said yes! He kissed L passionately and when they parted he could see the blush and big smile on L's face, it was so cute he had to kiss the boy again. A thought entered his mind suddenly. How would they tell his dad and Watari?


	13. Telling the Parents

He awoke in the morning to a knock on his bedroom door, he soon realized that he was still naked from last night with an also naked L in his arms. He quickly got up and pulled some clothes on, than threw a blanket over L who was looking quite confused. His father entered soon after and looked from L to Light.

"L's awake? And here?"

"Yes dad he came out of his coma last night and he didn't want to be bombarded by questions from Watari."

"oh, I see. Well that makes sense..."

He and his dad just stared at each other for a while, both wondering what the other was thinking but most of all he was wondering why his dad seemed so awkward.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Light?"

"Alright"

He looked at the seemingly knowing L and raised an eyebrow. How could L know what his dad wanted to talk about and not him? L couldn't possibly know everything. He followed his dad into the hallway and closed his bedroom door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You and L"

"Oh! Well there's something I need to tell you to but I was waiting for a better time but now is better than never."

"Light, I'm worried"

"About what?"

"Your relationship with L"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"I think it's a bad idea"

"Why?"

"When he was in a coma you wouldn't sleep, eat, and you went to see him every night!"

"So?"

"What if he had never woken up? Would you have moved on?"

"I don't know..."

"Would you have starved yourself to death?"

"I don't know dad.."

"Do you love him?"

"I do..."

He could see the shocked look on his fathers face, how did his father not realize this? He thought that when his dad said that he was worried about the relationship he had with L that his dad was talking about them actually being in a relationship.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about dad."

"You wanted to tell me you were in love with L?"

"No. I thought you already realized that"

"Then what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I asked L to marry me."

The shock on his fathers face grew he could also see a hint of rage on his fathers face as well. He could tell that his father was waiting for the answer that L gave him. He wasn't sure what his dad would do after he told him that L had indeed agreed to marry him, but his dad would have to learn to accept it eventually.

"He said yes dad. Me and L are getting married."

"**WHAT**! **does Watari know?"**

"No not yet. We are telling him when we go see him later."

"I do not think this is a good idea Light. I don't approve."

"And why not? Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why not let me marry the one I love?"

"Because you should be with a woman not a man!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Love should be between a man and a woman. Not to guys!"

"I cannot believe you! And I don't care! I'm gay dad and I _will _be marrying L!"

He could see his dad getting angrier and angrier, he wanted to calm down his father but it would be hard to do when he was feeling furious as well because his dad was apparently against gay marriages and well against gays in general. The next thing he knew was that L was now in the hallway looking like he was about to run and when he looked back at his father he knew why L wanted to run. His dad was shaking and glaring at L who didn't really know what was going on or... He probably did because of all the yelling.

"Dad..."

It happened to fast for him to react quickly enough, L had run past him, and down the stairs with his father not far behind L. He blinked a few times before watching what was happening. L was running around the river pleading with Soichiro that it wasn't his fault, that he didn't make Light love him. He couldn't help but laugh, getting looks from both his father and L. Obviously they didn't understand why he was laughing, but the scene in front of him just seemed so hilarious.

"What's so funny Light?"

"The both of you"

The looks on their faces just made him laugh harder, but when his dad lunged and grabbed L his laughing stopped right away. He got instantly angry that his dad was touching _his _L, he saw his dad about to punch the very scared looking L and he ran at his dad and punched his dad before his dad could harm L.

He grabbed L's hand and ran out the door with the boy. He had told his dad that he was going to marry L and that had gone.. Rather badly. He just hoped that Watari would take the news better.

* * *

L was very nervous. Lights dad had tried to punch him for no reason other than the face he was loved by Light, which seemed a little harsh to him for simply loving someone. He desperately hoped that Watari would be okay with the news because he didn't want Watari to try and kill Light. They got to the headquarters and Light pushed him in fist and he turned back to glare at Light who put on a innocent face.

As soon as he was inside the building he saw a lot of shocked faces, he didn't expect this reaction and all the attention was making him uncomfortable. He could hear them whispering and see them staring, and he hated them all for making him this uncomfortable. Light kept pushing him forward and he let him since he was pretty sure that Light was pushing him to where Watari was.

They reached his old room and now he was even more uncomfortable. He hadn't seen this room for a while and the fact that Watari was in there made him even more nervous to go in. He looked over at Light who gave him a small reassuring smile and he took a deep breath before opening the door. Light followed him in and the next thing he knew was he was being crushed in the arms of his father figure.

"L! You're awake! I didn't think you were ever going to come out of that coma again! I was so worried... Yet here you are."

"Yes, here I am. Can you let me breathe now?"

Watari let him go and he sighed, he had missed the old man but he felt that telling Watari now that he was going to be getting married seemed to soon. He didn't want to give Watari a heart attack or anything.

"I missed you too Watari"

"The doctors told me what Beyond did to you.."

"I'd rather leave that in the past Watari and not talk about it"

"I understand"

"But I do have something to tell you, actually something me and Light have to tell you"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Light proposed to me.."

He could see how shocked Watari was upon hearing this but Watari didn't say anything, he stared at Watari for a bit trying to see any emotion other than shock on the mans face but he couldn't see anything.

"I said yes."

"So you and Light are getting married?"

"Yes" "Are you sure you're completely over your coma?"

"I am fine Watari, other than the fact Mr. Yagami tried to kill me earlier"

"And you love each other?"

"Yes, we do"

"Then I can do nothing but let you marry Light, I want you to be happy L"

"Thank you Watari"

This was going better than he had hoped. He thought that Watari would be against the marriage like Soichiro was but it seemed he was completely fine with it.

* * *

"Light"

"Yes Watari?"

"You hurt L and I will personally be the one to rip out your heart and eat it"

He looked at L for help but the boy was just sitting there smiling and didn't seem to hear anything that Watari just said. This was just great. His dad wanted to kill L and was a homophobe while Watari was threatening to rip out his heart and eat it. What a great family they would all be. He just had to buy L a ring and plan a wedding that he would have to force his father to go to and try to avoid Watari's gaze for a while. He sighed. This was going to be a fun wedding.


End file.
